A fateful meeting
by KunochiGeek
Summary: Years have passed since Sana and Jo parted. The wall has been torn down, but that hasn't sat well with everyone. There is a new war on the uprise, Logos rebels fighting every move the new Satsuma summit make. How this will affect our two heroes and will they ever see each other again?


_Trying to branch away from Naruto, easier said than done. I watched Innocent Venus a while ago and loved it, thus this came about. I had forgotten about it until I went through some old things. Unsure if I'll continue it or not. I do not own Innocent Venus or any of the characters._

**A fateful Meeting.  
**

Seagulls darted around each other, dodging, swooping and creating little acrobatic shows around the few clouds in the clear blue sky. They screeched their own greeting as the ocean began pushing little waves in a certain area, a boat like submarine emerged from its depths. The ship itself sat proud and strong atop of the calm and mighty ocean as people began to scurry to and fro, escaping from the ships walls to breathe in the fresh air that they had been deprived from the world above the ocean for hours. One man stood on a balcony, exiting from the command room, his red jacket blowing in the cool ocean breeze revealing his white kimono, he grinned at his men as they took in the salty ocean air, "Take your time men! We'll dive again in two hours after we've filled our air tanks". The men cheered in response and some even took it upon themselves to jump into the ocean for a swim. The man in red grinned as he watched his men get their fill of the air, their life was a rather peaceful one and yet the strived from it.

"Captain!" the voice was deep and rang in the open air, the owner of the voice making them known instantly.

The captain smoothed his red coat as he turned to the one interrupting his moment of thought, "Oryo! I hope everything is all set for taking in oxygen", he grinned as his eyes lay on the tanned woman standing at the entrance to the command room.

"I told you not to call me that", she growled as her arms folded across her chest and her hip jutted out to the side, "the oxygen tanks are filling up without a hitch".

"Good", he smiled as he brushed strands of his brown hair out of his face, "then what seems to be the problem Hijin? Your face is scrunched into a frown".

The woman sighed, "Its Sana she's locked herself in the simulation room again".

The captain chuckled, "Very well, very well. I'll see to it will I". He grinned as he walked by her and made his way towards the room in question. He knew this routine very well already. Sana had decided that she wanted to become strong enough to protect herself after Jo left and become strong she did. She started off getting training from Hijin and then Renée and once she learned all she could she took to the virtual simulation room for training. He had often joined in with the training sessions, not only to help train her, but to keep himself from getting rusted. He sighed as he kept his pace quick and smooth. Sana had taken to…extremes by locking herself in the simulation room. It was clear she was determined to become as strong as she could possible be. He frown slightly, she was completely forgetting about her piano lessons, just so she had more time to train. He shook his head and placed his easy-go-lucky look back on his face as he stood before the door Sana was hiding behind. He pressed the intercom, "Sana", his tone held a touch of warning, "open the door, we've surfaced to take on air".

There was a pause of static as he waited for her response. He closed his eyes as the static noise was replaced with panting. "I'm…Training Shiba…", Sana's voice sounded through the rooms intercom.

"I know, I know, but you should take a break, get some fresh air, maybe open the door while your at it", Shiba's voice rang in the simulation room, "Come on Sana, just stop this".

Sana's silence was cut short as she finally opened the door, "Its only…because…we've surfaced", her panting had calmed down slightly. She stood in the doorway and revealed her sharp blue eyes and her short pink hair, Shiba recalled when she had locked herself in her room, to come out an hour later with her hair completely chopped. She had surprised everyone, probably even herself. She had kept it short since then, especially after Gora commented that the princess had disappeared, although he did keep the nickname Hime. She had grown, not only mentally, but physically too, she had finally grown into the beautiful 17 year-old that stood before him. "You want me out and then you just…stare at me…move Shiba", she growled at him as she moved past him, wiping some of the sweat that had gathered on her forehead.

Shiba chuckled, "Alright hime, shall we surface ourselves?".

Sana let out an aggravated noise that vibrated in her throat as she picked up her pace and made her way to the deck. She was always irritated when she was interrupted while trying to train. Her training was important to her, they all knew that, although, even she admitted that she did go over board sometimes. She sighed as she escaped from the confines of the ship and into the fresh air that she rarely saw nowadays. The sky was as beautiful and blue, as she remembered it. A small smile crawled onto her face as she saw the crew's celebration. They had all be relieved to get back to the sea after a few years of rebuilding Satsuma. She closed her eyes and let the sun caress her pale face. It had been at least five years now since they defeated Drake. To her it seem like only yesterday, but that was all in her memories now, buried deep inside her heart where no light could let it surface again. It stayed there along side her hopes of seeing Jo again, allowing him to see how strong she had gotten and how she had grown. She shook her head from her wandering thoughts and opened her eyes and watched the ocean before her pan out into the horizon.

"Sana". The voice echoed and boomed across the deck. Sana sighed, Hijin was about to show her that she was pissed of at her, this was a routine that she knew all to well.

"Hijin", Sana's voice was deep as she turned to greet the older woman.

Hijin strutted towards her, arms swaying at her side as she moved, "Care to say sorry hm?", she stopped and folded her arms across her chest, a clear sign that she wasn't amused. "Or maybe some story of explanation".

Sana smiled, "Just going overboard again, sorry. I'll try not to do it again".

"Try?", Hijin questioned.

Sana laughed loudly, "well it is my only escape from work aboard this tin bucket".

Hijin grinned at the girl as she reached out and gave her shoulder a small squeeze, "just stop forgetting your piano lessons and be happy"

"Sure", Sana smiled at the woman's gesture and began to walk back inside.

"Remember if Renée finds out your forgetting your lessons you'll have to answer to her".

Sana chuckled as she gave a small wave and escaped the sun and went to her own special room. Shiba had given her this room just after the Ishin II had been completed, it was the only room with a grand piano in it, a piano just for her. She frowned slightly. She loved to play, almost more than anything, but it always brought back memories of times when she was forbidden to play by Jin and when she had collapsed after playing. It just made her remember the betrayal, the death and the madness of everything that happened. She sighed, she really was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she laughed almost bitterly at the thought.

She entered the room and quickly sat down at the piano and traced her fingers across the keys. She pressed mid C gently and the sound rang through the room and embraced her. "Such a beautiful sound", she whispered, almost trance like as her fingers began to play automatically. She closed her eyes and let her fingers lead into the song that she loved so much and hated.

* * *

"How is she?", Shiba asked as Hijin entered the command room that he was currently plotting co-ordinates.

Hijin herself sighed at the question as she walked next to him and examined the map herself. "she's coping if that's what you mean, but who knows for how long", her voice was soft, "Its clear that she misses him, that's why she keeps forcing herself".

"Ah", Shiba whispered, "I should have known that's what it would have been. Damn. I thought she would be ok, maybe I should have paid more attention".

"Don't blame yourself Shiba, we all should have realized that she wasn't just pushing herself to become stronger," Hijin stated and repeated what she had done with Sana and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You know we will see him again".

Hijin's soft smile reassured Shiba. He nodded and sighed, "I know. I just hope its soon enough to save her from her demons".

* * *

The night was cool as a breeze brushed through his dark rugged hair. He sat on a roof and watched the full moon through his dark blue-black eyes. It wouldn't be long again until he moved out, he never stayed in one place for two long, he still had much to see of the world. He sighed as a small smile graced his lips, on nights like this he always thought, he thought of where he was going next, where he would be in the future and if it might include a small pink haired child. He laughed slightly, surely she was a child no longer, after all many years had passed since he last saw. He always considered going back. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, but he knew she had to grow her independence, she had to learn to protect herself.

"Jo!", a man's rough voice called from the ground as Jo leaned forward from his place on the roof to show he had heard the old man, "Come on! Dinners ready".

Jo gave a faint nod as he began to make his way to the ladders at the side of the road and began his short climb down. The old man had stayed, unmoved, to wait for the young man. "Its about time", he spoke with a silly grin on his face, "I was getting worried".

Jo smiled at the man as they both walked inside the house. "How was work today?", Jo asked as they shed their layers in the warmth of the house.

The old man sighed dramatically as he walked through the house to the kitchen, "You know how it is with those logos, still causing us hassle, trying to keep the war raging on". He sat himself on one of the simple chairs at the table where two meals had been already placed.

"I guess even with the walls destruction there are those who still cant accept the change", Jo sat himself on the empty chair and both men began to eat.

"Oh!", the old man shot his head up in surprise, "that reminds me…", he stood and walked to the radio that sat on the kitchen counter, "I heard one of those men who were trying to start something talk about the situation in Satsuma, thought I would see what's going on myself", his voice held a tone of interest as he tried tuning the radio into a news station. Jo sat and listened to the crackling, music and voices until the old man got it to the station he wanted. "There we are", he grinned as he sat back down to his dinner.

"Next we have a report on the situation in Satsuma from reporter Julie Nagawashi, over to you Julie.

Thank you very much Susan. I am Julie Nagawashi reporting live outside of the Satsuma Summit, where currently negotiations are being made between Satsuma representatives, Buichi and Renée, and councillors of the freedom state, who currently hold support from logos both rebel and civilian. This meeting was kept secret from the public, obviously to stop any harm coming to either Satsuma or Freedom State representatives. We were informed about this meeting from an anonymous source, who also confided with us that even Shiba Toraji will eventually be here for the continuation of this meeting. Shiba had a governing position here in Satsuma, but after three years he passed it on to his second in command Renée. This action caused mass uprising from the people, but the general population seemed to understand after the completion of the submarine battle ship the Ishin II. Shiba left Satsuma, along with others who helped to rebuild Satsuma such as Hijin, Gonza, Gora and even young Sana. Shiba and his crew caused the rebuilding of Satsuma and the masses will be glad to hear of their return. However, the problem still stands about what is being negotiated between these two powers. The Freedom State still have a huge amount of support and will clearly try and use this to their advantage in getting what they want. It is thought, after much research, that the Freedom State are trying to regain some of the power they had before the wall was destroyed and the people were able to live together. So will our own representatives allow the freedom State some sort of control out the kindness they hold and their wishes to stop this war or will they flat out reject them and allow the war to continue into mass destruction? I'm Julie Nagawashi reporting live from the Satsuma Summit.

Thank you Julie. We will now begin hosting some of our callers on air to hear what the people listening have to sa-"

The radio went dead. The old man looked up at Jo who still had his hand resting on the radio. He cleared his throat, "seems like your getting pretty edgy kid, something the matter?".

Jo looked up at him with and sad look in his eyes, "I think it could be time for me to move on again". He removed his hand slowly from the device and sat back down at the table. He picked up his fork and speared a piece of beef, "I looks like my friends will be back, I think I may just pay them a visit", he placed the piece of meat in his mouth and chewed on it before he spoke again, "Besides", he stared with a small smile on his lips, "If the situation gets any worse and the war progresses I believe they may need my help".

* * *

"Could you take any longer?", her voice was strict and unwavering as she spoke, her deep blue eyes piercing from the screen.

"You know what its like Renée, plus we are going as fast as we can, but this thing needs a better system to take in oxygen, I mean seriously two hours it takes!", Shiba sighed as rubbed his closed eyes and then looked back at Renée who was currently contacting them from Satsuma. "we are trying Renée", he finished as he fell into his seat.

"I know Toraji, but we need you back, this meeting just isn't going in our favour this time and we have no idea how much longer we can keep these Freedom dogs at bay", she fumed as she ran a hand through her bright blonde hair, "When you gave me this position I didn't mind all that much, but I thought everything would have been sorted by now and this war over and done with! And I don't even remember the last time I saw you".

Shiba chuckled at the small blush that appeared across her cheeks, "! know, I-".

"Is that Renée?!". Shiba spun round to see Sana run to the communication chair he was currently placed on. "Renée its so good to see you!", Sana grinned at the older woman on screen.

"Sana", Renée smiled, "its been too long. My! You've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you, you're too grown up", she pouted childishly.

Sana laughed and smile radiantly, "I cant wait to see you again Renée, in person that is".

"I know sweetie, I can wait either".

"How's Buichi and the situation over there?", Sana spoke as she leaned against the table to her left.

"Ah he's fine, the same as always", Renée rolled her eyes and Sana chuckled, "Oh! That reminds me", Renée placed a hand on her hip and glared at Sana, "Whats this I hear your forgetting your lessons".

Sana's face fell as she mumbled, "I…only missed um… a few".

"A few? I want you to be a well educated young lady Sana, don't forget that!", Renée warned as she began to rant.

Shiba sat and chuckled as he watched Renée scold Sana. He knew this was bound to happen once Renée found out about her not paying attention to not only her piano lessons, but also her tutoring. Renée treated Sana like the daughter she didn't have and was going to transform her into a young lady with a mean right hook. He smiled at the thought of seeing her scold her in person. It really had been too long since they last saw each other and he missed her deeply, but, their positions in Satsuma didn't really allow them to have the relationship they desired to have. It frustrated him deeply and he wished to end the war quickly so he and Renée would have a chance at their relationship and at starting a family of their own.

"-ji". Shiba looked up as he escaped from his thoughts. "Toraji!", Renée's voice rang around him with the angry tone it carried. He chuckled as he saw Sana roll her eyes at his behaviour and at the glare Renée was sending him at that moment.

"Don't be too hard on him Renée", Sana spoke as she pushed herself of the table, "He's just getting light-headed from seeing you again, you cant blame him for missing you", she giggled as she strutted out of the room, escaping from Renée's scolding, but not missing the blush that had accumulated on her cheeks.

"Sana!", Renée called after her retreating form, she let out a small growl of annoyance, "I don't know what to do with that girl sometimes", she looked back to Shiba, who hadn't stopped smirking since the younger left, "Wipe that look of your face Toraji. I want to know how she's really doing".

Shiba leaned further back into his chair as his face showed his own discomfort, from both the position he was in and the chosen topic Renée had decided to discuss. "It's clear to us all that she is still suffering from the hurt from that event of many years ago and to make it worse she still hasn't met him again. To put it bluntly she is pushing herself so Jo can be proud of her when they meet again. She's also trying to run away from the demons of that time that still haunt her. She's misses Jo and clearly wont be able to push herself any longer if they don't meet again in the near future", Shiba concluded as he rubbed his tired eyes and leaned forward, "so the question remains on what we should do".

Renée stayed quiet, thinking over the situation as her brow came down into a frown. There was really not much that they could do considering they had no way of contacting him, after all he just left claiming he wanted to travel and for them to insure Sana's happiness, which they were currently failing in. Renée left out a heavy sigh, "I suppose we shall just wait and see how it all plays out, didn't you say you thought their paths would cross again?". Renée showed a small smile of reassurance.

Shiba nodded, "But will it be too late when they finally meet again?"

* * *

It was mid day and the sun was at its highest point and glaring down at the world, covering it in its smouldering rays. Jo sat hidden from the rays of the sun underneath a newly blossomed sakura tree. He had made his way here shortly after leaving from the old mans place and decided he needed a short break since the sun decided it wanted to burn him alive. He had come to the conclusion that 1. It was too warm and 2. He needed a ride. Although, he was enjoying the walk, but it was going to take him days to get across the Kanto Region at this pace. He wanted to be in Satsuma in the next day or two, no ifs or buts around it. He wanted to see them again, he wanted to see her again.

He growled as he felt the heat intensified and pushed himself off the ground and started to walk again across the barren field to the road, surely someone would drive by who would give him a lift. It was wishful thinking, but he really had no other choice.

He walked along the dusty road and continued on in the direction that would eventually lead him to the next town and then eventually Satsuma herself. He sighed as he let his thoughts wonder again to what he was actually going to do when he got to Satsuma and how Shiba and Sana would react to seeing him again.

"Sana", he whispered aloud as he thought of that last time they saw each other. How much had she changed and did she even remember him? Surely she wanted to see him too? He sighed at his negative thoughts and tried to think more clearly. There was no way she could have forgotten him, they had both been through too much to be forgotten about. They had both made huge impacts on each others lives so it would only be natural that she would want to see him again. Jo shook his head at the sudden disappointed feeling that he felt in the pit of his stomach.

All of Jo's current thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the sound of an engine. His head spun round as he stopped on the spot, it was then that he could see the metal shining in the distance slightly, a car. Jo praised whatever higher power was out there as his wishful thinking was no longer just wishful. He settled himself by holding his hand out and moving further on to the road, if they didn't want to stop he would make them, he had to get to Satsuma soon.

The car was slowly getting closer and didn't seem to slow down in speed, Jo frowned at this, were they going to try and kill him? Jo closed his eyes and shook his head, he hoped they wouldn't be so foolish as to try and kill someone, especially him, after all he was conveniently wearing his powered suit underneath his dark blue jeans and plain black top.

Jo waited as he heard the engine of the car get louder. He opened his eyes to watch as the red car was now no longer kilometres back, but mere metres in front of him. He braced himself as the car showed no signs of stopping. Suddenly the car screeched to a halt and stopped directly in front of Jo, it was then clear that Jo had won the game of chicken.

Jo smiled a little as he heard the passengers door open. "What the fuck man?! Are you crazy?", the anger in the males voice was evident as he withdrew from the car and slammed the door shut. The driver was close to follow as he copied the movements of his friend, "Do you have a death wish you fucking idiot?!". Both men showed clear distain towards Jo as the walked up to him, trying to show intimidating movements as they starting shouting right in his face.

Jo arched his neck back as he took in the site of them. They were both of well build, one a little taller than the other, one blonde the other a red head, but had no real definable characteristics to him. "Is there a problem?", Jo asked as he watched the men fume.

"You bet there is!", the shorter one shouted as he pushed Jo's shoulder a little, "You didn't move out of the way! Do you know who we are?!".

Jo stared at the man blankly, trying to remember if he had ever saw him before, "I have never met you before", he concluded, "and you were not slowing down, showing intent to harm me".

The short man showed signs of disbelief as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. The other man smirked as he folded his arms across his chest, trying to make himself seem taller. "Well I guess we'll have to let you know who we are", he nudged his friend as his words came out with arrogance filling them, "We're the rebel Logos Yellow and Red".

Jo looked at them as they both held an air of superiority. It was clear to Jo that these men had been causing trouble for Shiba and Satsuma. He knew that rebel Logos liked to stir things up and cause trouble to get their point known and these two were serious and had caused proper trouble before or they were trying to get a name for themselves.

"Ha! See he's scared shitless now!", the little blonde one laughed in a horrible pitch that seemed to high for someone of his build. He moved closer to Jo and smirked, "Gives us your money then and we wont hurt you".

"No", Jo's answer was quick and held no flaw in his speech, it was clear by the new expressions on 'Red' and 'Yellow' that they were not expecting it.

"What did you say.", Red demanded. Red had now gave off the impression that he was not the type to ask questions, but the type who got answers.

"I said no", Jo replied as simply as he could, "Instead you could give me a ride to the next town". Jo wasn't the violent type, he had stopped that long ago, if anything he preferred peaceful means. However, he could tell that this little face to face was not going to go along with his passive nature.

"You cheeky brat!", the little one seemed to squeal, "How dare you. We're gonna teach you a lesson now!".

If it was a normal fight it would have 'all broke out' right there, but Jo was an experienced fighter, maybe a little rusty, but he knew what he was doing, he also had his power suit on just encase he needed a little boost.

The little one lunged at Jo and Jo had to dodge to the right to escape his fist, which came down hard on the dirt road, creating a little dent. It was clear these men were not kidding around. Jo had to move quickly again as Yellow recovered quickly and sent a side kick in his direction, Jo once again dodged. Red then took action by grabbing Jo's arm and bringing his left first down towards Jo's face. Jo grabbed it and stood there looking at Red with a passive look, "I don't want to fight you both, I just need a lift". He squeezed his fist for some emphasis, showing that he could break it if he so chose to. Yellow saw this and pulled out something from his pocket and once again lunged at Jo, "bastard!", he screamed as he tried to stab Jo with the knife that could now be seen gleaming with the suns rays. Jo swiftly swung his leg up so that his foot connected with Yellow's stomach and he fell to the ground, the knife falling from his hand as he was knocked back. Jo brought his leg back down and released Red and moved to their car. "I don't like logos, but I don't kill anymore, so you both should consider yourselves lucky.", he spoke with his back to them as he opened the drivers door, "If you try to stand against Shiba you will fall, especially if we meet again in this kind of situation", he turned around and glared at them, sending shivers down there spines by the intensity of the look. Jo smoothly entered the car, started the engine and drove off, leaving the two men to walk.

* * *

"If that song haunts you so much why continue to play it?", Shiba's question silenced the piano as Sana sighed and turned to face him.

"I love this song, even now, just because it holds bad memories doesn't stop it from being beautiful", Sana's voice held a sad tone as she spoke softly, "I love it, yet I hate it".

Shiba gave her a reassuring smile, "We'll be docking soon, just make sure you're ready kay?".

"Sure", she turned back to the piano, stretching out her slender fingers and graced them across the keys, allowing music to fill the room as she played flawlessly.

Shiba sighed in content, such beauty, it made it hard to believe that it was this same song that had caused such trouble and horror years previous. He shook his head, that was the past, this was now, there was no point in drowning in the sorrow of times long since past. "Sana…" Shiba spoke slowly, he wasn't sure what he even wanted to say.

"Yes?", the music stopped and she turned her full attention towards him, her blue gaze piercing.

"Just don't be surprised when you see Satsuma, a lot has changed since we were last there", he chose his words carefully. When they took down Drake and the wall it seemed like they were heroes, but nothing was ever that simple. The rich didn't exactly agree with what they had down, but that was to be expected, he just didn't want it upsetting Sana.

"I know", her voice was soft as she spoke, "I've been listening to the radio to keep me up to date with current affairs, Renée's idea". Her smile was sweet, as she turned around on her chair to face him. "I knew that what we did wouldn't change the world in a day. I'm not that naïve", She laughed, "After the hurricanes that destroyed the state of the world the rich got it easy, I knew they wouldn't stand for what we stand for".

Shiba was surprised to hear her talk like that, she was still that little girl she once was in his eyes. He knew Renée taught her about the state of the world, even if he wasn't happy about it. She was the type of girl who would blame herself for the current war, even though it wasn't her fault, if anything it was his. He killed Drake, it was something that had to be done, Shiba told himself that often after it had happened, he couldn't have a power hungry Drake trying to take on the world. He sighed, "You know I only want the best for you, We want you to be happy.". He paused, she was more difficult than Renée, "what remains of the Freedom State are exactly my biggest fans, so you're cursed through association", he grinned at her.

Sana blinked a few times, obviously judging his reaction, she burst out laughing, "Who thinks he's the big man eh? You didn't bring down the wall on your own", her smile was almost ear to ear, "even you don't deserve that much credit you backwards man!". She stood up and walked towards him, giving him a light punch on the shoulder, "Lets go you fool".

Shiba inwardly sighed, that could have gone a lot worse and he had expected it to go bad. They walked side by side as he arranged his thoughts. Sana probably wouldn't be this cheerful when they got to Satsuma, it was nowhere near the beautiful city it once was and she needed to be prepared for that.

_Well there it is =)_

_**Kunochi Geek**  
_


End file.
